


A Brother's Instinct

by Vanitas_Repliku_26



Series: Organization Kids [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, waaaayyy old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_Repliku_26/pseuds/Vanitas_Repliku_26
Summary: Angelo is sent on a mission to Halloween Town to defeat a Giant Heartless. Diablo senses that his twin is in trouble and comes to his rescue just in time. while Angelo recuperates, Diablo is surprisingly kind to his brother. AngeDia. Twincest.





	A Brother's Instinct

It was a peaceful day in the World That Never Was. Xigbar and Luxord were in the Grey Area, playing Blackjack while Saix stood in his usual spot. Zemyx quietly strummed Sound Barrier, muttering a song to himself, while Roxel sat next to him, pretending to be reading but actually listening to the steel-blue-haired teen's song. A few of the other members were out on missions, while the rest were somewhere else in the castle.

"Gah, dad!"

Luxord sighed as he flipped his cards over, showing that he had a Blackjack while Xigbar scowled, though he probably should have been used to the blonde's cheating by now.

"Dad, Diablo's bugging me again!"

Angelo trotted into the Grey Area with a persistent Diablo attached to him, singing some sort of song as he tried to get his twin to hold still.

"No escaping when I start. Once I'm in, I own your heart. There's no way to ring the alarm, so hold on until it's over." Diablo grinned viciously as he pulled his brother to a stop, managing to partially slip off Angelo's cloak in the process which made the black-haired twin blush as he tried once again to get away, but Diablo held onto his wrist. "Oh! Do you know what you got into? Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?"

Diablo leaned closer to his fearful twin, Angelo smelling the natural cinnamon scent on his breath and skin.

"'Cause it's about to get rough for you. I'm here for your entertainment."

"All right, Number XIX, that's quite enough." Saix pulled the two apart and Angelo hid behind the Berserker as he pulled up his cloak and gave a relieved sigh.

Diablo glared at Saix, not happy that he had been denied torturing his brother, and Saix stared right back blankly. Eventually, Diablo gave up the staring contest and walked away, grumbling to himself.

"Now, Number XVIII…." Saix glanced over his shoulder at Angelo, but didn't get a chance to finish as the teen suddenly hugged him, burying his face in his back.

"Thank you thank you thank you, uncle Saix! He wouldn't listen to me when I told him to stop!"

"It's…quite all right. Now, if you would release me."

"Oh, right!" Angelo quickly stepped back, rubbing his eyes, before he stared up at Saix and smiled. "Thank you again."

The innocent smile made Saix wonder once again how Luxord and Xigbar could have created one evil kid and one kind kid. But that would be a question for another day.

"As I was saying, Number XVII, you have a mission in Halloween Town to destroy an unknown Giant Heartless."

Luxord perked up at that and instantly stood up, walking toward Saix and pulling him to the side so he could talk with him privately.

"A Giant Heartless, Saix? Are you nuts? My son's a lover, not a fighter. He can't do this by himself. Send Diablo with him."

"Luxord, this is a test of sorts. Your son is weak, yes, but he relies too much on his brother and others to bail him out. He's got to learn to let go of his kindness toward Heartless if he's to succeed in this Organization."

Luxord didn't seem convinced as he sighed and looked at Angelo, who was staring at the ceiling and everywhere else as he waited for an okay to go on his mission.

"If he gets hurt…"

"I will take full blame." Saix nodded. "I understand."

Luxord gave one more look at Angelo before he headed back toward Xigbar to continue their game while Saix went back to Angelo.

"Now, I want you to be wary, Number XVIII. This Heartless is in the Invisible class of Heartless, but that is all we know."

"…Okay."

But of course Angelo didn't seem okay. He seemed nervous. He knew that Invisible Heartless were strong, just like an Invincible. But Saix was his Superior, so he couldn't say no.

"Good. Get going."

Angelo nodded almost miserably as he opened up a Dark Portal and walked through it while Diablo watched him from his position on a nearby couch.

Diablo gave a look at Saix, still mad from before, but when Saix glanced at him he quickly looked away. After a while though the devil sighed.

"Oh, no. This couldn't be more unexpected…."

* * *

Angelo shivered slightly as he came out into the chilly Halloween Town, but he smiled a little.

He always liked Halloween Town even though it was scary being always dark and dreary. He liked the form he always took when he came into the world.

Angelo wore a pure white robe with sandals and had a glowing yellow halo above his head and large white dove wings attached to his shoulder blades.

He had never been to the world with Diablo, but he was certain that Diablo's form would be a devil.

"Here, Giant Heartless!" Angelo called as he headed toward Guillotine Plaza in search of his target. As he neared the center of town, he thought he'd find the Heartless easier if he looked from the sky. He always liked flying, even in Never Land, but this was a different kind of flying.

Opening his feathered wings, Angelo waited to make sure he had some sort of wind gust to get him into the air and when he found one, he jumped up slightly, bringing his wings down when he did so, and soared into the sky in the direction of the nearby graveyard.

Angelo closed his eyes as he idly flapped his wings, momentarily forgetting his mission, and began humming to himself in the quiet sky that was, at the moment, entirely his.

"Could this be out of line? Could this be out of line? To say you're the only one breaking me down like this. You're the only one I would take a shot on. Keep me hanging on so contagiously."

Angelo wondered when he had started to like that song. Probably when Roxel started to try and sing it to Zemyx to show how he liked him, but as Angelo thought about it, he knew that he really needed his crazy brother that was always trying to molest him in some shape or form. It annoyed him, having such a weird horny brother, but Angelo liked his brother. He just wished that instead of being always sex hungry, Diablo could try to be just a little bit romantic. That's all that Angelo wanted from his brother.

Angelo smiled a little as he opened his eyes.

"I don't think my brother can be romantic…it's just not him."

Angelo sighed. He should probably get back to looking for that Heartless…

There was a loud roar behind Angelo, who turned at the sound to see a black form streaking toward him at frightening speed.

Not knowing what it was, Angelo tried to get out of the way of the whatever it was, but the blur slammed into one of his wings and knocked him from the sky.

Angelo gasped as he tried to control himself with only one wing, but it was difficult and he only seemed to manage turning himself in a circle as he tried. He crashed into the graveyard below, landing on his already injured wing and rolling sideways until he skidded to a stop when his back hit a gravestone, making him breathe heavily in pain as excruciating aches shot through his back and shoulders.

With a soft whimper, Angelo got onto his hands and knees, already feeling that his left wing was broken which meant his shoulder blade was as well, but he was probably not even feeling it yet.

A growl behind Angelo brought the Nobody to look behind him to see a large creature crouching comfortably on a nearby gravestone, watching him with intense purple eyes.

The creature was obviously a heartless, by the symbol on its chest, and was entirely black with a red spade tipped tail and a white left wing. Its ears were catlike just like its eyes, and its feet curled around the top of the headstone like a bird's while it rested its elbows on its knees, tail flicking slowly from side to side.

A Devil's End.

This was the Heartless that Angelo must have been sent to destroy.

As the Heartless continued to watch him, not making another move to attack, Angelo shakily stood up and summoned Magnificent Halo, holding the bow in his left arm which seemed to be working all right as he knocked some arrows and aimed them at his opponent. Just as he fired, Devil's End rapidly disappeared only to reappear in front of Angelo a second later, surprising the teen who stepped back and ducked down as the Heartless's tail lashed out, slicing the gravestone that had been behind Angelo in half.

With a squeal, Angelo ran, too frightened, and momentarily forgetting that he could, to open up a Dark Portal and escape back home.

The Devil's End chased after him with a growl, swiping with its claws and just barely missing the fleeing Nobody.

* * *

Diablo hummed to himself as he listened to his iPod, nodding his head to the song as he quietly sang along with it.

"You bring the ropes and chains. I'll bring the pills and games. I can show you pain and make you say my name. You will believe my lies that I'm not like other guys. That sparkle in my eyes is part of my disguise."

Diablo opened his closed eyes, pulling his ear buds out of his ears, and glanced around as he stood up. Without saying anything, he opened a dark corridor and ran through it.

Saix watched him go before he shook his head, wondering where he was going when he didn't even have a mission.

* * *

Diablo came out into the center of Halloween Town, glancing around the quiet area.

Like Angelo had thought, Diablo looked like a devil of sorts. He had on torn black shorts, a red T-shirt with a black jacket over it, a thin black tail with a spade tip, pointed ears, sharpened fingernails, bare feet, and sharp teeth, black bat-like wings, and red horns sprouting from the top of his head.

"Where are you, Angelo?" Diablo continued looking around, trying to sense where his brother was, before he gave up and jumped into the air with a frustrated grunt.

* * *

Angelo fearfully backed up as the Devil's End advanced on him, its tail lazily waving back and forth as it watched him.

Angelo felt like it was toying with him. It had only managed to make a few cuts on his arms and one cheek, but they weren't that deep. They were paper cuts almost. But this was probably the end of the game. He was cornered on Curly Hill with only the bridge that lead to Oogie's manor behind him. His wing was broken so he couldn't fly and the Heartless was too fast for him to shoot at, though Magnificent Halo had long since been banished back to the darkness so that it wouldn't get in his way.

Devil's End raised up its right hand, claws stretched wide, when Angelo stumbled to a stop at the far edge of the hill, looking behind him in panic when he realized he trapped.

"Angelo!"

Angelo looked toward the sky when he heard his name and saw Diablo soaring toward him.

"Diablo?" He asked in surprise before he grinned, glad his brother was there to help him. "Dia- -"

Blood scattered up in front of Angelo's eyes, which widened, as Devil's End cut three deep slashes into the teen's chest, cutting his robe with its claws and making Diablo gasp as he watched his brother fall backward as if in slow motion.

"Angelo!"

Angelo stretched out his left hand as if reaching for his brother as fell backward and hit the ground near the bridge below with a sickening thud.

The Devil's End jumped after the Nobody and crouched over him as he sniffed him, pressing his nose against where his heart was.

Still beating.

The Heartless growled, opening its mouth to reveal serrated teeth, as it raised its head to deal the finishing blow and grab its meal. It stopped when something sharp stung the side of its face and glared at Diablo, who stood nearby with Endless Void ready.

"Leave him alone!"

The Devil's End stood over Angelo, refusing to let some stranger take its prey, and snarled.

Diablo readied three arrows, narrowing his eyes.

"Get. Away. From. Him."

As if understanding where the anger was coming from, the Heartless glanced down at Angelo and ever so innocently slipped his claws beneath the Nobody before lifting him up as he stood up on his back legs, straightening to his full height.

Diablo watched him warily, ready to fire, but he couldn't yet since he didn't want to hit Angelo by accident.

Devil's End walked toward the curved bridge before setting Angelo down by the steep hill that rolled down into the water below and lifted its tail above its head.

Diablo instantly sprung into action and was standing over Angelo in an instant, holding Endless Void up to deflect the Heartless's attack, but it never came as Devil's End sideswiped him, knocking him into a nearby wall as the Heartless turned and chased after its new quarry which seemed far more interesting.

Diablo panted as he landed on his feet, just barely catching himself before he stumbled, and glared at the oncoming Heartless.

It had tricked him, dammit! And he wasn't going to let it get away with that!

Aiming three arrows to the sky, Diablo released them as Devil's End appeared in front of him, pinning him to the wall. But Diablo merely grinned.

"Sniper's Assault."

Devil's End raised up its free arm with a growl, but it never got to attack as multiple arrows rained down on it, destroying it and setting its heart free to go to Kingdom Hearts.

Diablo sighed as he relinquished Endless Void before rolling his shoulders back to test them and when he deemed that he was not injured he ran toward Angelo, crouching beside his brother and gently picking him up.

"Angelo? Yo, Ange! Wake up, idiot!"

Diablo resisted the urge to flick his brother's forehead as he looked Angelo over to assess the damage.

With the three cuts in his chest, it seemed like he also had many other minor cuts and bruises and his left shoulder blade was possibly broken.

Easily lifting him up and carrying his twin bridal style, Diablo summoned a Dark Portal and went through it, hoping that Vexen could help his injured brother.

* * *

"Bastard!"

Saix remained calm as a furious Luxord slammed him against a nearby wall.

"You said he wouldn't get hurt!"

"An unfortunate miscalculation." Saix responded. "The Heartless was stronger than originally anticipated."

"Strong for Angelo! Diablo easily defeated it! I told you he needed someone by his side! Now it's time to pay up for your gamble…"

"Luxord, stop." Someone grabbed the blonde's arm, which had been raised to strike Saix, and pulled Luxord away from the Berserker. "We don't have time."

"Xigbar, he said- -"

"I know." Xigbar nodded before looking at Saix. "But I'll make sure to tell Superior of this. Angelo was not ready to go on a mission alone, especially one to destroy a Giant Heartless, yet Saix let him. Xemnas will be sure to punish him accordingly."

"Go ahead, Number II." Saix said as he walked away. "Tell him. Like I said before, the Organization has no use for weaklings or ones with kind hearts."

Luxord growled as he took a step forward but Xigbar once again stopped him with a shake of his head.

"Let him go. It seems he still has a lot to learn…."

Luxord sighed as he decided to let go of his anger. "How's Angelo?"

"He'll live. I asked Vexy, but he doesn't know about the cuts on his chest. He might….."

"What about Diablo?"

"Taking care of his brother."

Luxord looked at Xigbar in surprise, but the sniper smiled.

"I thought so too."

* * *

Diablo stared at the sleeping Angelo as he carefully wiped down the nasty cuts healing on his brother's chest, being careful not to reopen them, as he quietly sang to himself.

"Oohhh, when I'm around you I'm predictable cause I believe in loving you at first sight. I know it's crazy but I'm hoping to…to take a hold of you."

Diablo sighed, his naturally guarded eyes abnormally soft and kind as he lightly brushed his fingers through his twin's hair and smiled slightly.

"Could this be out of line? Could this be out of line? To say you're the only one breaking me down like this. You're the only one I would take a shot me hanging on so contagiously."

Diablo sighed as he shook his head and sat back in his seat.

"Why can't I tell you how I really feel without acting like that?"

Diablo decided whatever and stood up, leaning over his brother once more so he could bandage his twin's wounds.

Angelo slowly opened his eyes and noticed a fuzzy Diablo leaning over him. He gasped as his vision cleared and tried backing up but found that he was laying down and instead tried to sink his head into the pillow as he realized that he was too vulnerable to run from Diablo or cry out for his parents.

Instead of giving his natural Axel-like grin, Diablo smiled slightly when he saw that his brother was looking at him.

"You're up."

Surprised by the kindness in Diablo's voice, Angelo became confused.

"You're….not trying to molest me…."

"Of course not."

"…Why?"

Diablo cocked his head to the side innocently. "Why would I take advantage of the weak?"

Okay, who was this and what had happened to his brother?

Angelo looked down at his chest to see the cuts and he touched them gently.

"Um…uncle Vexen said you might have scars."

"…How'd you figure out I was in trouble anyway?" Angelo looked at Diablo curiously. "Did you ask Saix?"

"No." Diablo shook his head with a chuckle as he smiled. "I guess it was brother's instinct. I just knew you were in trouble and that I had to be there."

"I'm glad you came." Angelo gradually sat up with Diablo watching him worriedly in case he passed out or something but became surprised when his brother gave him an overly innocent, chaste kiss on the lips. "I love you, Diablo."

Diablo sighed like a lovesick puppy as he sat back down in his chair. "Love you too, Angelo."

**Author's Note:**

> Heartless is an OC Heartless
> 
> Name: Devil's End  
> Class: Invisible class  
> Hp: 2.5 hp bars  
> Strength: 110  
> Defense: 150  
> Attack: 150  
> Speed: 200  
> Facts: Boasts exceptional speed and strength. Claws are jointed like a bird's, enabling it to grasp prey. cat-like ears allow it to hear far distances. Teeth are serrated. Tail can be whipped fast enough to slice like a sword.


End file.
